Moments Just Missed
by z.julian21
Summary: A Hetalia fan fiction, Greece x Fem!America. Rated M for cussing and whatever else I may want to add. I'm sure you can handle it. If you can't, you are too young for this website. Or the Internet in general.
1. Chapter 1

I remember when I first met Heracles. He was sprawled out on a bench, facing the sea. A cat was purring at his feet and another was stretched contently across his lap. His head had fallen back, resting against the back of the bench. I remember how astonished I was. How could it have been possible for someone to be that beautiful?

~Even as I look his face now, I still get that same feeling of when I first saw him. He is still that strange boy to me, asleep with the cats.~

To be honest, I was curious. I walked up to his sleeping form. The cat on his lap stirred and looked up at me. Its bright green eyes shocked me. After giving its gray and white fur a couple of licks, it began rubbing its head on the sleeping boy. The boy didn't open his eyes. He just put a hand on the cat. The cat stilled and layed back down. I realized that he was still sleeping when I heard a soft snore.

I began to laugh. He had such a serene expression on his face, surrounded by cats, and he was snoring. On a bench. In the most gorgeous country I've ever been in. Still giggling, I looked up to find piercing green eyes staring intensely at me. He removed the gray and white cat from his lap and stood up. He yawned and stretched in a very feline manner. I opened my mouth to say something. Not even looking at me, he turned and walked away.

I was quite shocked. No one was ever that rude to me! I swiftly caught up to him. He stopped and looked down at me. "You. What do you want?" he asked. I was stunned again. He was so... abrupt. I froze up. He just stared down at me with his harsh green eyes. "You aren't from here," he stated. I nodded. "I'm sorry to have woken you, it's just that you were sleeping there on that bench and those cats..." I trailed off after seeing his expression. He tilted his head to the side.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Amelia," I responded. "Amelia F. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Amelia F. Jones. I am Heracles Karpusi." We just stood there, staring. I had to break the awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for me. He looked completely unaffected. "Um... do you sleep there a lot?" I mentally facepalmed. Really Amelia? Really?!

He looked at me quizzically. "I was just sitting there. Must have drifted off," was his reply. Like everyone just 'drifts off' wherever they feel like it. 'Maybe it's just what they do here is Greece...' I thought to myself.

I was currently in Athens, Greece. I was touring the European-Asian countries while Alfred was stuck at home doing all the work. Then I remembered who I was talking to. I'd seen him at the world conference! "Yo, You're Greece! I remember you now!" I yelped. "I saw you at the world conference. I met Hera but you were... asleep," I giggled. "Your sister is really cool, man!" He look worried at the mention of her name. "Hey, is she alright?" I asked. "...She's sick," He said. "Can I visit her? I mean, we're not really good friends but she was really nice and..." he cut me off by taking my hand. I followed him as he dragged me along. I had to speed up to keep in step with his long legged pace.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived at his beach-front house in no time at his pace. A couple of cats were lounging in the sun. The gray and white one that I saw earlier meowed loudly. It got up and ran inside. Heracles let go of my hand and raced after it. I swiftly caught up with him and met him in the living room.

The Hera I saw at the world conference and the one I saw now looked completely different. She was deathly pale so the Greek green undertones in her skin stood out. Her rich brown hair was limply tied back into a ponytail. She quickly sat up, but violent coughs racked through her too thin body. Heracles gently pushed her back down. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Hera, you have a visitor," he said as he waved in my general direction.

I smiled at her. "Hey, Hera..." I said as I hugged her. Even though she was ill, she still smiled brightly. "Amelia!" she exclaimed. Confusion brought her eyebrows together. "Why are you...here?" I replied, "Well Alfred was 'kind' enough to take over my duties while I visited everyone! Boss said he needs to stop being such an asshole to everyone, so I'm making sure everyone knows that we aren't bad!" Hera laughed. "You are a much better rep. for the count-" she stopped abruptly, interrupted by coughs.

Heracles worriedly kneeled down next to her. She grabbed his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Then she said louder, "ok? just let me sleep, I'll be fine soon." At his hesitant look, she said, "please Heracles?" He sighed and nodded. "Good! Now go on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Heracles and I walked back outside, leaving Hera with a large group of cats. There was an awkward silence for a while. When we were alone and out of hearing range, he said, "Ever since the economy crashed... she hasn't been doing well. It's just getting worse." I thought for a while. "When the Great Depression hit, the same thing happened to me. Al was fine, but I was horribly sick for what felt like forever. Boss couldn't do anything to help. As far as I can't tell, the females are economic, you guys are political, and military affects both of us." He nodded, "that makes sense."

I was out of things to talk about again. This was odd. I was never OUT of things to talk about. Why was he having this effect on me?! I had never liked another country besides England, and that relationship was always awkward because he slept with my brother and he was like a big brother to Al and I... so that went over well.

'Shut up!' I scolded myself. I looked up at Greece. He had a carefree smile on his face, but now I could see worry and anxiety in his eyes. I stopped him by tugging on his wrist. When he stopped, I hugged him. He stiffened up, not sure what to do, then put his arms around me. I had to stand on my toes so I wouldn't be squished into his chest. I stepped back and pushed his messy brown hair out of his face.

I'll admit that I didn't even think about what I did next. It just sorta... fit, I guess. I kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips. Way to go America slut! It wasn't some deep, passionate kiss on the beach. It was awkward. He pulled back, quite red, and stuttered out something about needing to get back to Hera, then walked off.

I watched him walk about. I could feel myself turning more and more red. Some girl gave me a weird look as she walked by. I stuck my tongue out at her. Always the mature one, that's just America!


	5. Chapter 5

After he had left, I stood there for a while. I shuffled over to the shore, letting the waves wash over my feet. Nobody was there. The sun was starting to go down and the warm breeze turned cold. I waded out further, cursing occasionally when I stepped on something or a cold wave hit my face.

The last rays of sunlight bounced off the foamy waves, turning them gold and deep midnight blue. I sighed. Greece was just so beautiful. All of my beaches were muddy brown with pollution. The Mediterranean was a clear turquoise with no muddy brown in sight.

The sun finally dipped below the horizon. I shivered. The cold wind turned to a biting frost. I took off my shirt and shorts and left them in the sand for the bitter cold sea. I took a quick breath in and plunged under the surface. My mind was jolted into icy clarity. When I came up for air, the cold water dragged me back under. I kicked up to the surface and coughed up a mouthful of salt water.

I drifted in place for a while, thoroughly chilling myself. The waves calmed and lapped at my body. I paddled back to shore. I was shivering and wrinkled. I found a cat next to my clothes. It was the gray and white one from earlier. His green eyes scanned my face, as if it recognized me. Reaching down to pet it, I stumbled. I landed on my knees and scratched up my arms and face. "Owww," I muttered as I brushed sand out if the wounds.

Two feet came into my vision. A hand brushed the now dried salty hair out of my face. It extended further, offering to help me up. I looked up into now familiar green eyes. The cat brushed its tail across my leg. It was purring. I took his hand. I was immediately pulled up into strong arms. My injured cheek was pressed against his chest, but I didn't dare move. His smooth voice said, "Lets take you home to get you cleaned up." I sorta nodded because I was still trapped against him. Not that I was complaining.

I did protest when he swung me up into his arms bridal style. "Hush, Amelia," was all he said. I shut up and stared up at his face. His hair fell in front of his eyes, making me want to push it away. His eyes were beautiful. We got to the house with the cat. I noted in my mind to ask him about it. Hera was no longer on the couch. "She's in bed now," he said as if he could read my mind. He set me down on counter and took out a first aid kit. I squeaked and hissed angrily when he sprayed that stingy stuff on my face. "That hurts! ouch! gah stop it Heracles!" He held my face and put a bandage on it. That was the last one. " You're a bully," I pouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Heracles's Pov:

After I checked on a sleeping Hera and carried her to bed, I decided to take a walk. Amelia's excited voice echoed in my head and the feeling of her kissing me lingered on my lips. I reached up to push my hair out of my eyes. It was a nervous habit.

Greece cat lead me to her. I had leaned against a tree and watched her dive below my water's surface. It was hard to not doze off while she floated on her back. A soft meow alerted me to her leaving the sea. I quickly got up to walk over to her when she reached down to pet Greece cat and fell. I silently walked over to her. On impulse, I brushed her hair out of her face. She gently took my hand and I pulled her up into my arms in a tight hug.

She smelled like salt and faintly like some sweet perfume. At least she didn't smell like burgers and fries, like her brother. I couldn't stand to be near him because of that. I felt her wince and realized I had her sand-scratched face pressed against my chest. I promptly swung her up into my arms. She was heavier than she looked. "Lets take you home and get you cleaned up," I said. She wriggled around and protested. I told her to hush. She looked shocked. I don't think she gets told to shut up very much. People would be too scared of her brother and even her. I've heard that she carries around many weapons.

I was grateful that the house was close by. She wasn't that heavy because I had gotten strong from digging up my mother's ruins, but she winced every time I stumbled or shook her. I pushed the door open with my shoulder. I set her on the counter and grabbed a first aid kit. She nearly cussed me out when I put the antibiotic spray on her face. I had to hold her still for the majority of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Back to Amelia's Pov:

I blush. "Heracles... I think I love you." He looks down, a blush spreading across his face. "I love you too Amelia. We'll be together forever." As you lean forward to kiss him, Vash (Switzerland) bursts into the house and puts a gun to both of your heads. "Lol, I guess forever isn't very long," and shoots Amelia and Heracles.

**THE END**


End file.
